Μια Τρελή Τρελή Εβδομάδα!
by Aekaterina
Summary: Λοιπόν, αποφάσισα να γράψω κι εγώ μια ιστορία στα Ελληνικά, για τους καταπληκτικούς συμπατριώτες μου! Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει, παιδιά! Και love 39 Clues 4ever! Δεν τα πάω ΚΑΘΟΛΟΥ καλά με τις περιλήψεις, οπότε παρακαλώ να διαβάσετε το περιεχόμενο και πείτε μου τη γνώμη σας! Ευχαριστώ πολύ! :):):)
1. ΜΕΡΟΣ ΠΡΩΤΟ- Κεφαλαιο 1: Δέστε Τους!

**Γεια σαας! Λοιπόν, εμπνευσμένη απο την συγγραφέα 39CluesFan, που γράφει στα Ελληνικά μια ιστορία για τα 39 Στοιχεία, το 'Δύσκολη Χρονιά', αποφάσισα και εγώ να γάψω στα Ελληνικά μια ιστορία. Είναι άλλο ένα Κέιχιλ reunion. Αλλά ελπίζω ότι θα σας αρέσει. :) Επίσης, η ξαδέρφη μου σιχαίνεται τα Αγγλικά, οπότε ναι, έπρεπε να κάνω το καθήκον μου και να της γράψω μια Ελληνική ιστορία, έτσι για τα records...**

**Τώρα, πριν διαβάσετε, παρακαλώ ρίξτε μια ματιά εδώ. Είναι σημαντικό για να καταλάβετε τι παίζεται.**

**1) Η Ιρίνα Σπάσκι είναι ΖΩΝΤΑΝΗ ΟΛΟΖΩΝΤΑΝΗ στην ιστορία μου, γιατί πολύ μου την έσπασε που σκοτώθηκε στο έκτο βιβλίο και ήταν και η αγαπημένη μου χαρακτήρας. **

**2) Μπορεί να είναι μονάχα η ιδέα μου, αλλά έχω κάνει την Ιρίνα λίγο χαζή... δηλαδή, όχι ακριβώς... αλλά, δεν ξέρω, της έχω αλλάξει λίγο προσωπικότητα, για να εξυπηρετήται καλύτερα ο σκοπός της ιστορίας μου... χμ..δεν ξέρω... εσείς θα μου πείτε, όταν το διαβασέτε:) **

**3)Η ορθογραφία μου, ο τονισμός μου και η στίξη μου μπορεί να είναι λίγο χάλια, γιατί συνήθως γράφω στα Αγγλικά, οπότε μπορεί να υπάρχουν λάθη... δηλαδή, σίγουρα θα υπάρχουν κάτι λάθη... καλά, Ελληνίδα είμαι, στα Ελληνικά μιλάω, γράφω και όλα αυτά, αλλά στον υπολογιστή το βρίσκω απίστευτα δύσκολο να γράψω στα Ελληνικά! Δεν ξέρω γιατί... άπλα... δε μου βγαίνει... τι να πω; Ας συνεχίσουμε...**

**4) Εννοήται πως θα έχει ρομάντζο η ιστοριούλα... θα έχει σίγουρα: Άλστερ/Ιρίνα (το αγαπημένο μου ζευγάρι), Χάμιλτον/Σινέντ (το δεύτερο αγαπημένο μου ζευγάρι), τις δίδυμες Χολτ με τα αγόρια Σταρλινγκ... αυτούς... για Ίαν/Έιμι και Νάταλι/Νταν ΔΕΝ είμαι σίγουρη. Ίσως. Δεν γνωρίζω ακόμα. Tέλος Πάντων.**

**5) Το reunion της συγκεκριμένης ιστορίας κρατά μια εβδομάδα. Ο σκοπός είναι να ετοίμασουν οι συγκεντρωμένοι Κέιχιλ την γιορτή του Αγ. Βαλεντίνου ή κάτι τέτοιο. Θα καταλάβετε διαβάζοντας^^; **

**Λοιπόν νομίζω πως αυτά είχα να πω... συγγνώμη για το πολύ μπλα μπλα. Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει η ιστορία μου, και ελπίζω να σας κάνει να γελάσετε πολύ πολύ^^**

**Α, και, χωρίζεται σε 3 μέρη. Το πρώτο μέρος, αυτό το κεφάλαιο δηλαδή. Το δεύτερο μέρος είναι η εβδομάδα της ετοιμασίας. Το τρίτο είναι... Α αυτό είναι έκπληξη!^ω^ **

**ΜΕΡΟΣ ΠΡΩΤΟ: Η ΑΡΧΗ**

**Κεφάλαιο 1ο: _Δέστε τους! (από το ρήμα 'δένω', όχι το ρήμα 'βλέπω'.)_**

Ο Φίσκε Κέιχιλ κοίταξε γύρω του πανικόβλητος. Και τον είχε προειδοποιήσει εκατό φορές η Νέλι. ΔΕΝ ήταν καλή ιδέα τα ριγιούνιον! Μα όοοοχι, αυτός _έπρεπε _να το κάνει, _έπρεπε_ να οργανώσει ένα! Και τι κατάφερε? Θέλετε και εσείς να μάθετε? Ε, πολύ απλό. Παρατηρήστε:

Η Έιμι Κέιχιλ φώναζε στον Ίαν Κάμπρα, ο οποίος προσπαθούσε να την ηρεμήσει και να κάνει τον Σαλαντίν, τον γάτο, να πάψει να τον γραντζουνάει ταυτόχρονα.

Ο Νταν Κέιχιλ πετούσε στη Νάταλι Κάμπρα βρεγμένο χαρτί τουαλέτας.

Η Μάντισον Χολτ κλωτσούσε τον Τεντ Στάρλινγκ, που έβριζε τη Ρέγκαν Χολτ, που χαστούκιζε τον Νεντ Στάρλινγκ, που τραβούσε από τη Μάντισον από την αλογοουρά της.

Ο Χάμιλτον και ο Τζόνα προσπαθούσαν να αποφασίσουν 'ήρεμα και πολιτισμένα' ποιός ήταν ο πιο όμορφος και ταλαντούχος. Με άλλα λόγια, πλακώνονταν επίσης.

Οι μόνες που –προς το παρόν- περιόριζαν τον καυγά τους μονάχα στη λεκτική βία, ήταν η Σινέντ Στάρλινγκ και η Ιρίνα Σπάσκι, οι οποίες αντάλλαζαν βρισιές _ ανωτέρου επιπέδου. _Αλλά τα πράγματα έδιχναν πως γρήγορα θα έπαιρναν πολύ άσχημη τροπή, αν κάποια από τις δύο δεν έκανε πίσω, πράγμα που κάμια δεν έδειχνε έτοιμη να κάνει:

''Τρελή!''

''Φαντασμένη!''

''Ψυχοπαθή!''

''Σπασίκλα!''

''Δολοφόνα!''

''Σκουλίκι!''

''Σαλεμένη!''

''Υπερόπτη!''

''Δηλητηριώδη οχιά!''

''Ψαρομούρα!''

''Ασημάζευτη!''

''Αγενέστατο γαϊδούρι!''

Η Σινέντ πάγωσε για λίγο, προσπαθώντας να βρει μια βρισιά αντάξια για να ανταποδώσει. Τελικά, χαμογέλασε σατανικά.

''Λυσσασμένη σκύλα!'' είπε αργά, τονίζοντας μία μία τις συλλαβές, απολαμβάνοντας το με όλη της την καρδιά.

''ΠΩΣ ΤΟΛΜΑΣ?!'' ούρλιαξε η Ιρίνα εξοργισμένη, και τελικά, πιάστηκαν και αυτές στα χέρια.

Ο Άλιστερ μάλωνε με τον Μακ Ιντάιρ, με τη διαφωνία για το αν το κερασί με το καναρινί ήταν καλός συνδυασμός για ντύσιμο.

Βλέποντας όλο αυτό το χάλι να εξελίσσεται μπροστά στα μάτια του, ο καημένος ο Φίσκε κοπάνησε την παλάμη του στο μέτωπο του. Ήταν ώρα να αναλάβει 'οικογενειακή δράση'.

''Ει, ψιτ! Όλοι! Ακούστε λίγο!'' φώναξε, αλλά, μέσα στο πανδαιμόνιο, κανείς δεν άκουσε. Ή πολύ απλά αποφάσισαν όλοι να τον γράψουν.

''ΣΤΑΜΑΤΗΣΤΕ ΑΜΕΣΩΣ ΟΛΟΙ ΚΑΙ ΑΚΟΥΣΤΕ ΜΕ, ΜΗΝ ΠΩ ΚΑΜΙΑ ΒΑΡΙΑ ΚΟΥΒΕΝΤΑ!'' ούρλιαξε αυτή τη φορά ο Φίσκε, βλέποντας ότι η ηρεμία και η ευγένια που χρησιμοποίησε πριν δεν είχαν αποτέλεσμα στους Κείχιλ.

Όχι ότι τελικά το να γκαρίζει σαν υστερικός αποθάρρυνε κανέναν, για να λέμε την αλήθεια...

Απόδειξη:

''Άσε μας καλέ! Σε φοβηθήκαμε!'' του φώναξε κοροϊδευτικά η Ιρίνα.

''Ιρίνα, άκουσέ με προσεκτικά: βγάλε τον σκασμό, αλλιώς θα σε κλείσω στο υπόγειο, που είναι γεμάτο τεράστιες _αράχνες, _μια και κανείς δεν φιλοτιμήθηκε να καθαρίσει, _Νταν.''_ Της απάντησε απειλητικά ο Φίσκε, ρίχνοντας ταυτόχρονα μια πλάγια τσαντισμένη ματιά στον Νταν.

''_Nyet__! Σιχαίνομαι _τις αράχνες!'' τσίριξε πανικόβλητη η Ιρίνα και μισοκρύφτηκε πίσω από τη Σινέντ, που γέλασε χαιρέκακα.

''Κότα.'' Είπε.

''Τις αράχνες φοβάμαι –εεε, εννοώ, _σιχαίνομαι- _, όχι τις σπασίκλες σαν εσένα. Γι' αυτό μην παίζεις με την τύχη σου.'' Μουρμούρισε θυμωμένα η Ιρίνα, μα η Σινέντ δεν είχε χρόνο να απαντήσει, καθώς ο Φίσκε άρχισε να μιλάει.

''Λοιπόν, όπως ξέρετε όλοι, θέλω να πιστεύω, έχουμε μαζευτεί εδώ για την εβδομάδα του Αγίου Βαλεντίνου. Που σημαίνει: πρέπει να ετοιμάσουμε τα πάντα για την Κυριακή που μας έρχεται, μια και θα έρθουν και άλλοι Κέιχιλ να γιορτάσουν. Γι' αυτό, θα χωριστήτε σε ομάδες, θα βάλετε στην άκρη τους καυγάδες και θα συνεργαστήτε, και θα τα έχουμε όλα έτοιμα, εντάξει; Και, αν θέλετε το καλό σας, δεν θα ακούσω τσακωμό μέχρι να φύγετε, την ερχόμενη Δευτέρα το πρωί. Αλλιώς δεν ξέρω και εγώ τι θα γίνει!'' εξήγησε ο Φίσκε, παίρνοντας επαγγελματικό αλλά και απειλητικό ταυτόχρονα ύφος.

Κάποιοι άρχισαν τις γκρίνιες, μα ο Φίσκε τους αγνόησε και έβγαλε από την τσέπη του την λίστα με τις ομάδες που είχε ετοιμάσει μετά από πολλή και προσεκτική σκέψη με τον Μακ Ιντάιρ. Καθάρισε τον λαιμό του για να αρχίσει να διαβάζει.

''Λοιπόν, έχουμε και λέμε: Ίαν, Νταν, Νάταλι, παίρνετε το ντεκόρ του μισού σπιτιού, Τζόνα, Μάντισον και Τεντ του άλλου μισού. Ρέγκαν, Έιμι, Νεντ, Μακ Ιντάιρ, -ναι φίλε, συγγνώμη, πραγματικά δε θέλω να στο κάνω αυτό, αλλά κάποιος νοήμων πρέπει να επιβλέπει τα θηρία- είστε υπεύθυνοι για το καθάρισμα, τι μαγειρική –όταν έρθει η ώρα- και την επίβλεψη. Άλιστερ, Ιρίνα, Σινέντ και Χάμιλτον, είστε στα τεχνικά μέσα. Ο Τζόνα θα τραγουδίσει τη νύχτα του Αγίου Βαλεντίνου, οπότε εσείς θα πρέπει να στήσετε τη σκήνη στο σαλόνι, που ευτυχώς είναι αρκέτα τεράστιο για να χωρέσει μια μικρή συναρμολογούμενη σκηνή, να φτιάξετε τα κυκλώματα και τον φωτισμό και όλα αυτά. Α, και, όταν τελειώσετε, ο Νεντ και ο Τεντ θα σας βοηθήσουν να φτιάξετε και τα πυροτεχνήματα. Αυτά. Έχει κάποιος κάποια ερώτηση;'' Τελείωσε ο Φίσκε.

Ο Ίαν σήκωσε το χέρι του.

''Ναι, Ίαν;''

''Θα πληρωθούμε για όλα αυτά;''

''Όχι, Ίαν... άλλος;''

Η Ιρίνα σήκωσε το χέρι της.

''Θα τολμήσω να σου δώσω τον λόγο, Ιρίνα. Μη με κάνεις να το μετανιώσω.''

''Μπορώ να αυτοκτονήσω;''

''Την τύχη μου τη μαύρη, τη τραβάω... όχι, Ιρίνα, δε μπορείς.''

''Να αλλάξω ομάδα τότε; Ε;''

''Ούτε, μα ποιό είναι το πρόβλημά σου πια;!''

''Μα είμαι άσχετη στα ηλεκτρονικά!''

''Ε γιατί νομίζεις ότι σε βάλαμε με 2 Εκατερίνα;!''

''Μα, εγώ-''

''Λοιπόν αυτό ήταν, τέλος οι ερωτήσεις, πριν τα πάρω εντελώς. Στις δουλειές σας ΤΩΡΑ!'' ούρλιαξε ο Φίσκε έξω φρενών. ''Α, και, τώρα που το θυμήθηκα, τα υλικά για το στήσιμο της σκηνής είναι στο υπόγειο, θα πρέπει να τα κουβαλήσετε ως επάνω. Καλή τύχη.'' Συμπλήρωσε.

Σε κανέναν δεν πολυάρεσε ο Φίσκε όταν ήταν στις κακές του –ήταν πολύ τρομακτικό φαινόμενο ο Φίσκε εξαγριωμένος, μα την αλήθεια- οπότε όλοι τσακίστηκαν αμέσως να κάνουν τις δουλειές τους...

* * *

**Νταν Νταν Ντααααν! Λοιπόν πάει το 1ο κεφάλαιο:3 σας άρεσε; παρακαλώ πείτε μου τη γνώμη σας!^^ Και διορθώστε με αν έχω κάνει λάθος κάπου:) **

**Εεεε, επειδή μου πήρε 3 ώρες να το γράψω, θα ανεβάζω μόνο ένα κεφ. τη μέρα, γιατί πρέπει να τελειώσω και τις άλλες μου ιστορίες^^ **

**Παρακαλώ πείτε μου τι θα θέλατε να προσθέσω στα επόμενα κεφάλαια! Και αν έχετε καμιά ιδέα πως να 'προσαρμώσω' την Ιρίνα στην ιστορία μου, παρακαλώ πείτε μου, γιατί παρ' όλο που η Ιρίνα είναι η αγαπημένη μου χαρακτήρας, είμαι κενή από ιδέες του τι να κανω... αφου κανονικά έχει πεθάνει (αν και καπου διάβασα οτι στο τελευταίο βιβλίο του 3ου κύκλου των 39 Στοιχείων αποδεικνύεται οτι είναι ζωντανή! Ετσι λένε τουλαχιστον...) δεν έχω και πόλλα στοιχεία για το πως να την βάλω σωστά στην ιστορία μου... αν με πιάνετε^^;**

**Tέλως πάντων, bye για τώρα, και ελπίζω να σας άρεσε το 1ο κεφάλαιο!^^ **


	2. ΜΕΡΟΣ 2ο -Κεφάλαιο 1o Mέρος 1ο: Δευτέρα

**Γειααα σας... ναι... οκέι... μπορείτε να με σκοτώσετε... μου αξίζει... δεν έκανα udate εδώ και μια εβδομάδα... και δεν έχω καμιά απολύτως δικαιολογία... συγγνωμήηηηηηη! Σας παρακαλώ, αφήστε με να ζήσω! Άλλωστε, αν με σκοτώσετε, πώς θα ανεβάσω τα καινούρια κεφάλαια,ε;;; Τέλως πάντων, πάμε παραπέρα^ω^ **

**Σε αυτό το κεφάλαιο έβαλα λίγο (έως και πολύ) Alistair X Irina... αλλά δε θα πω τίποτε άλλο!^^ Διαβάστε το κεφάλαιο για να ανακαλύψετε τι γίνετε^^ ελπίζω να σας αρέσει και παρακαλώ, αφήστε μου κανένα ριβιου:) (το επόμενο κεφάλαιο έρχεται αύριο-ελπίζω...)**

* * *

**ΜΕΡΟΣ ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟ: ΟΙ ΕΤΟΙΜΑΣΙΕΣ**

_**Κεφάλαιο 1ο: Μέρα 1η (Δευτέρα)**_

_Ομάδα 1:_

''Όχι, Ντάνιελ, αυτή η κορδέλα μπαίνει _εδώ_!'' τσίριξε η Ναταλί, χτυπώντας το πόδι της στο πάτωμα τσαντισμένα. Είχε γίνει κατακόκκινη από θυμό, μα ο Νταν δεν πτοήθηκε.

''Ναταλί, για τελευταία φορά: η κορδέλα μπαίνει ΕΔΩ!'' Φώναξε ο Νταν, αρπάζοντας την φούξια κορδέλα από τα χέρια την νεαρής Κάμπρα, και στερεώνοντάς την σε ένα σημέιο ψηλότερο από εκεί που την είχε μόλις βάλει η Ναταλί.

''Νταν! Το βάζεις πολύ ψηλά!'' ούρλιαξε πάλι η Ναταλί με τη μεταξένια Βρετνική προφορά της. Τα χρυσαφένια μάτια την κυριολεκτικά πετούσαν σπίθες. Ο Νταν χλώμιασε, βλέπωντάς την τόσο θυμωμένη –ήταν καλύτερα να μην εξοργίζεις τους Λούσιαν, ειδικά την κόρη της ΄Ιζαμπελ Κάμπρα- μα δεν έκανε πίσω.

''Ναταλί είσαι παντελώς χαμένη? Αν την βάλεις τόσο χαμηλά δε θα φαίνεται! Και έχω την εντύπωση ότι ο ρόλος της είναι να _φαίνεται_!''

Η Ναταλί ήταν έτοιμη να αρχίσει και πάλι να στριγκλίζει κάνωντας τα τζάμια να τρέμουν, μα τότε ο Ίαν αποφάσισε να επέμβει και να διακόψει τον Τρίτο Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο που εκτυλισσόταν ανάμεσα στην αδερφή του και τον –δυστυχώς- ξάδερφό του.

''Θα βγάλετε τον σκασμό καμιά φορα εσείς οι δύο; Μου έχετε σπάσει τα τύμπανα με τις τσιρίδες σας! Έλεος! Τσακώνεστε εδώ και μιάμιση ώρα!'' τους κατσάδιασε θυμωμένα, μα δεν φάνηκε να έχει σπουδαία αποτελέσματα.

''Πες στην ηλίθια την αδερφή σου να βάλει σωστά την κορδέλα!'' γκρίνιαξε ο Νταν, προκαλώντας άλλη μια έξαλλη τσιρίδα από τη Ναταλί.

''Σωστά την βάζω!''

Και άρχισαν πάλι να μαλώνουν, αδιαφορώντας παντελώς για τον καημένο τον Ίαν, που άρχισε να χτυπάει το μέτωπό του στον τοίχο. Μα πώς θα κατάφερνε να αντέξει έτσι μια ολόκληρη εβδομάδα;!

* * *

_Ομάδα 4:_

''Θα βοηθήσει κανέις εδώ;'' Φώναξε πνιχτά η Σινέντ, στο υπόγειο, προσπαθώντας μάταια να σηκώσει μια σιδερόβεργα διπλάσια σε ύψος από αυτήν, και με 20 εκατοστά διάμετρο. Ο Χάμιλτον έσκυψε και σήκωσε την άλλη πλευρά του εξαρτήματος, σηκώνοντάς το αρκετά εύκολα. Της χαμογέλασε με ένα χαζό αλλά και γλυκό ταυτόχρονα ύφος, καθώς το μετέφεραν μαζί στο σαλόνι.

''Ώωχ, η μέση μου...'' παραπονέθηκε η Ιρίνα, δυό μέτρα πιο πέρα, καθώς τραβούσε ένα δύμετρο δοκάρι από το πάτωμα, και έχωντας μόλις ξαποστείλει τον Άλιστερ, που είχε προθημοποιηθέι να την βοηθήσει.

Ο ηλικιωμένος Εκατερίνα έτρεξε πάλι κοντά της. ''Είσαι εντάξει;'' Ρώτησε ανήσυχα. Για ένα δευτερόλεπτο, τα βλέμματα τους συναντήθηκαν και ο Άλιστερ άγγιξε απαλά το χέρι της με τις άκρες των δαχτύλων του. Η Ιρίνα ένιωσε τα μάγουλά της να γίνονται κατακόκκινα, και για μια στιγμή ένα κύμα γλυκιάς ζέστης απλώθηκε μέσα της, καθώς κοιτούσε μέσα στα τρυφερά, σκουροκάστανα μάτια του Άλιστερ.

Την επόμενη στιγμή όμως, γύρισε στο φυσιολογικό, απόμακρο και επιθετικό ύφος της.

''Και εσένα τι σε κόφτει; Πρόβλημά μου αν είμαι εντάξει ή όχι.'' Του πέταξε κοφτά, η φωνή της παγωμένη και κοφτερή σαν μαχαίρι.

Ο Άλιστερ δίστασε, και έκανε ένα δειλό βήμα προς τα πίσω. ''Εεε, να, εγώ...'' ψέλλισε.

''Καλά, ξέχνα το. Απλά βοήθησέ με λίγο εδώ.'' Τον έκοψε γρήγορα η πρώην κατάσκοπος, πιάνοντας την μια άκρη από το δοκάρι. Ο Άλιστερ βιάστηκε να κάνει όπως απαιτούσε η κρυφή του αγάπη, και έπιασε την άλλη άκρη. Μαζί, μετέφεραν το δοκάρι από το υπόγειο στο σαλόνι, σε λιγότερο από πέντε λεπτά.

Ακούμπησαν το δοκάρι σε μια γωνία, μαζί με όσα είχαν ανεβάσει προηγουμένως, και, καθώς σήκωναν τα κεφάλια τους, τα βλέμματα τους συναντήθηκαν. Ο Άλιστερ κοίταξε την Ιρίνα έντονα, και διαπίστωσε πως είχε αλλάξει κάπως, από τότε που την είχε δει τελευταία φορά, στο τέλος του κυνηγιού των Στοιχείων. Τα ξανθά μαλλιά της είχαν μακρύνει και τα γαλάζια μάτια της έμοιαζαν πιο φωτεινά. Ο Άλιστερ κοίταξε άθελά του το ξεθωριασμένο λευκό σημάδι από έγκαυμα που απλωνόταν στο μάγουλο και στο λαιμό της, και η καρδιά του σφήχτικε, καθώς σκεφτόταν ότι η Ιρίνα θα μπορούσε πολύ εύκολα να είχε σκοτωθεί, τότε που έσωσε εκείνον και τα παιδιά, στο Κυνήγι των Στοιχείων...

Η Ιρίνα, από την πλευρά της, σκεφτόταν πόσο γλυκός και συμπαθητικός ήταν ο Άλιστερ –και είχε να σκεφτεί κάτι τέτοιο για κάποιον εδώ και 16 χρόνια, πράγμα που από μόνο του έλεγε πολλα. Σκέφτηκε πως, αν δεν ήταν από τον κλάδο των μισητών Εκατερίνα, ίσως και να του έλεγε πως αισθανόταν για εκείνον...

Του χαμογέλασε λίγο, ξέρωντας πως τα μάγουλά της ήταν κοκκινήσει τόσο που τα ένιωθε να καίνε.

''Κάνουμε καλή ομάδα τελικά...ε;'' ρώτησε διστακτικά.

Ο Άλιστερ χαμογέλασε διάπλατα. Τα καστανά του μάτια έλαμψαν. ''Ναι, έχεις δίκιο! Έλα, πάμε να συνεχίσουμε τη δουλειά μας. _Μαζί._'' Της απάντησε τρυφερά, και, πιάνοντας το χέρι της, την τράβηξε μαλακά προς τη σκάλα. Αυτή τον ακολούθησε πρόθημα, και κατέβηκαν μαζί στο υπόγειο, κρατώντας ο ένας το χέρι του άλλου...

* * *

**Λοιπόν, αυτό ήταν για σήμερα^^ ελπίζω να σας άρεσε:) παρακαλώ πέιτε μου τι να διωρθώσω, τι θα θέλατε να γίνει στο επόμενο κεφάλαιο (όχι Έϊμι και Ίαν, σας παρακαλώ, μη με βασανίσετε ετσι!) και φυσικά τη γνώμη σας για το συγκεκριμένο κεφάλαιο:) ελπίζω να σας έκανε να γέλασετε λιγάκι, αν και νομίζω πως είναι χάλια από άποψη χιούμορ:( και χάλια γενικότερα αλλά εντάξει...**

**Κατ~**


	3. Κεφάλαιο 1ο: Mέρα πρώτη (Δευτέρα-Part 2)

**KAINOΥΡΙΟ ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΝΑΙΙΙ:) Σορρυ για την αργοπορία αλλά είμαι στο εξοχικό του παππού μου και το ίντερνετ είναι λιγουλάκι σκατά, χωρίς παρεξήγηση:3 αλλά είμαι αποφασισμένη να κάνω πολλά updates οπότε μην ανησυχείτε!^^ λοιπόν ελπίζω να σας αρέσει αυτό το κεφάλαιο:)**

Ομάδα 3

Η Έιμι Κέιχιλ τράβηξε νευριασμένα τη μια κουρτίνα ενός από τα τεράστια παράθυρα του Σαλονιού. Κοίταξε απελπισμένα έξω, στην αυλή, απολαμβάνοντας για λίγο την υπέροχη ηλιόλουστη μέρα. Ύστερα κοίταξε πάλι προς το μέρος της Ρέγκαν Χολτ και του Νεντ Στάρλινγκ, που δεν έπαυαν να μαλώνουν. Προσπάθησε να κρατηθεί και να μην τους πετάξει τον κουβά με το νερό για το καθάρισμα των τζαμιών.

''Εγώ θα καθαρίσω εδώ, ψηλομύτη Εκάτ!'' τσίριζε η Ρέγκαν έξω φρενών.

Ο Νεντ ανταπέδιδε με επίσης αγριεμένη φωνή. ''Μπα; Κάνεις λάθος, μικρή! _Εγώ _θα καθαρίσω εδώ. Εσύ πήγαινε στο άλλο, που είναι και μεγαλύτερο.'' Απάντησε, και η φωνή του έσταζε φαρμάκι.

Η Ρέγκαν ήταν ήδη εξαγριωμένη, μα αυτό το τελευτάιο σχόλιο του Νεντ την έκανε να του πετάξει το σφουγγαρόπανο στο κεφάλι. ''Βλάκας είσαι; Να πάρεις εσύ το μεγαλύτερο, που είσαι και αγόρι! Τεμπέλη!'' του φώναξε και η Έιμι αναρωτήθηκε πως και δεν έσπασαν τα τζάμια, γιατί η Ρέγκαν είχε μόλις ξεπεράσει κατά πολύ το φράγμα του ήχου.

''Εε, Ρ-Ρέγκαν... πρέπει να... Νεντ; Ακούτε;'' Έκανε η Έιμι μια προσπάθεια να τραβήξει την προσοχή τους, μα οι δυό τους ήταν πολύ αποροφημένοι στον έντονο καυγά τους. Η Έιμι προσευχήθηκε απλώς να μην αρχίζουν να πεύτουν χαστούκια, γιατί τότε ο Νεντ θα έχανε στα σίγουρα την σωματικλή του ακεραιότητα.

Όπως το έκοβ η Έιμι, έπρεπε κάτι να γίνει σύντομα, αλλιώς δεν θα πήγαινε πουθενά η δουλειά. Ο Μακιντάιρ είχε εξαφανιστεί, πηγαίνοντας να επιβλέψει τους ύπολοιπους, οπότε το καθήκον του να συμμαζέψει την Ρέγκαν και τον Νεντ είχε φορτωθεί στους δικούς της ώμους. Και έπρεπε να κάνει και τα τζάμια από πάνω. Ε... δεν υπήρχαν και πολλές επιλογές...

''Ε, αν πάρω εγώ το μεγάλο τζάμι, θα πάψετε να τσακώνεστε σαν νήπια;'' Φώναξε απελπισμένα η Έιμι, για να την ακούσουν οι άλλοι δύο Κέιχιλ.

Προς μεγάλη έκπληξή της, η Ρέγκαν και ο Νεντ έβγαλαν τον σκασμό και κοιτάχτηκαν σκεφτηκά. Μετά από λίγο, σαν να συμφώνησαν σιωπηλά, έγνεψαν πως ναι, συμφωνούσαν και η Έιμι πήρε το σαπουνόνερο και το σφουγγαρόπανο της καθαρίσει το μεγάλο τζάμι. Η Ρέγκαν και ο Νεντ επιτέλους σταμάτησαν να τρώγονται και έπιασαν και αυτοί δουλειά...

* * *

Ομάδα 2

Ο Τζόνα Γουίζαρντ είχε αρχίσει να σκέφτεται σοβαρότατα την επί τόπου αυτοκτονία. Ο λόγος, το ότι από την ώρα που η ομάδα του είχε πάει να δουλέψει, η Μάντισον και ο Τεντ δεν είχαν πάψει να μαλώνουν άγρια.

Και γιατί παρακαλώ τσακώνταν;

Τσακώνονταν για το χρώμα που είχαν οι κορδέλες. Φυσιολογικότατο, ε;

''Είναι απαίσιο!'' ούρλιαξε η Μάντισον πετώντας την κορδέλα που κρατούσε στον καημένο τον Τεντ.

''Και εγώ σου λέω για τριακοστή πρώτη φορά, αυτό είναι το χρώμα της ημέρας του Αγ. Βαλεντίνου! Και τι σου φτάιω εγώ, και μου πετάς κορδέλες; Σάμπως εγώ τις έβαψα ή τις αγόρασα; Στον Φίσκε τα παράπονά σου, ηλίθια!'' Αντίλεξε ο Τεντ, έξω φρενών εξαιτίας της κορδέλας που μόλις είχε φάει κατάμουτρα.

''Μπα! Τι μας λες ρε σπασικλάκι!'' είπε η Μάντισον και του έβγαλε τη γλώσσα κοροϊδευτικά.

''Χολτ, παράτα με, γιατί θα σε δέσω με την κορδέλα και θα σε πάω πακέτο στα βλαμμένα τα αδέρφια σου αν συνεχίσεις; Κατάλαβες ή τα είπα πολύ γρήγορα για τα δικά σου δεδομένα IQ;''

''Μια χαρά το κατάλαβα, φαντασμένε Εκατερίνα! Και τα δικά σου αδέρφια είναι βλαμμένα, όχι τα δικά μου!'' ούρλιαξε η Μάντισον χτυπώντας το πόδι της στο πάτωμα.

Ο Τεντ της χαμογέλασε με κακία, ξιπασμό και αυταρέσκεια, κάτι που ήταν χαρακτηριστικό της οικογένειας και του κλάδου του γενικότερα. ''Τα δικά μου αδέρφια, μικρούλα, είναι ιδιοφυϊες, σαν και του λόγου μου!'' περηφανέυτηκε.

''Αν είναι σαν και εσένα, τότε είναι τελείως μάπες.'' Απάντησε η Μάντισον με κακία.

Αυτό το σχόλιο έκανε τον Τεντ να πετάξει αστραπές από το θυμό του, και να εξαπολήσει ένα σύννεφο από εξαγριωμένες βρισιές και κατάρες στην νεαρή Χολτ. Η Μάντισον ανταπέδωσε και ο καυγάς συνεχίστηκε με πιο άγριες διαθέσεις.

Ο Τζόνα, απελπισμένος, κάθισε κάτω και κράτησε το κεφάλι του στα χέρια του. Αν δεν σκεφτόταν τους

-ευτυχώς- μη Κέιχιλ θαυμαστές του, θα είχε ήδη πέσει από το μπαλκόνι του 3ου ορόφου...

* * *

Ομάδα 4

''Σου λέω, το βάζεις ΛΑΘΟΣ, κοκορόμυαλη!'' Γκρίνιαξε για πολλοστή φορά η Σινέντ Στάρλινγκ στην Ιρίνα Σπάσκι, που προσπαθούσε σκληρά αλλά μάταια να συνδέσει δύο δοκάρια για την σκηνή.

Η Ιρίνα αναστέναξε, νιώθωντας προφανώς τελείως αδικημένη με τις κατηγορίες και τις προσβολές της Σινέντ. Κοίταξε τη νεαρή Στάρλινγκ σαν να έβλεπε εξωγήινο πλάσμα. ''Και εγώ σου λέω, αρχηγέ των σπασίκλων, ότι το βάζω **σωστά**. Το αν μπαίνει ή όχι είναι άλλο θέμα και δεν είναι δικό μου λάθος.'' Απάντησε, και ανασήκωσε με περηφάνια το κεφάλι της, προσπαθώντας πάλι να συνδέσει τα δοκάρια. Ξανά χωρίς να έχει αποτέλεσμα φυσικά. Ήξερε βέβαια ότι πιθανόν η Σινέντ είχε δίκιο, μα η περηφάνια της δεν θα την άφηνε να παραδεχτεί ότι έκανε λάθος μέχρι η Σινέντ να της έτριβε μια ακλόνητη απόδειξη στα μούτρα.

Η Σινέντ σηκώθηκε από το πάτωμα και πήγε να βαρέσει το κεφάλι της στον τοίχο και να κάνει ένα διάλειμμα από το πείσμα της Ρωσίδας ξαδέρφης της. Μα γιατί δεν μπορούσε αυτή η ηλίθια να καταλάβει και να ακούσει την ειδικό;!

'Πάμε άλλη μία.' Σκέφτηκε η Σινέντ μαζεύοντας όση υπομονή της είχε απομέινει. Γύρισε πάλι στην Ιρίνα, κάνοντας προσπάθειες να της χαμογελάσει ανεκτικά.

''Άκουσέ με σε παρακαλώ.'' Άρχισε γλυκά και ήρεμα η Σινέντ. ''Κοίτα πως μπαίνει αυτό το δοκάρι, εδώ.'' Πήρε ένα άλλο δοκάρι από το πάτωμα και έδειξε στην Ιρίνα πώς το συνέδεε με τα υπόλοιπα. ''Τώρα, κοίτα πού πας εσύ να συνδέσεις αυτό, και πες μου μόνη σου αν γίνεται να ισχύει.'' Εξήγησε, παρακαλώντας από μέσα της να έχει γίνει κατανοητή, αλλιώς δεν θα πήγαιναν καλά τα πράγματα.

''Χμμ...'' μουρμούρισε η Ιρίνα και κοίταξε το παράδειγμα της Σινέντ για λίγο. Έγειρε το κεφάλι της στο πλάι, και η Σινέντ πίστεψε για μια στιγμή πως θα καταλάβαινε. Μα τότε η Ιρίνα άνοιξε το στόμα της για να δώσει την απάντηση, και οι ελπίδες της Σινέντ γκρεμοτσακίστηκαν.

''Αφού ρωτάς, μου φαίνεται πως το βάζω μια χαρά.'' Είπε η Ιρίνα βαριεστημένα.

Και αυτή ήταν η σταγόνα που ξεχείλησε το ποτήρι.

Η Σινέντ ούρλιαξε. Άρπαξε το πρώτο πράγμα που βρέθηκε μπροστά της –δηλαδή το ποτήρι με τον καφέ της- και το αναποδογύρισε στα μούτρα της Ιρίνας.

Η Ιρίνα ούρλιαξε απ' τον πόνο –ο καφές ήταν καυτός ακόμα- και έβαλε το ένα της χέρι στο πρόσωπό της, ενώ με το άλλο πετούσε στη Σινέντ το ποτήρι με την πορτοκαλάδα του Χάμιλτον.

Θα είχαν χρησιμοποιηθεί και βαρύτερα βλήμματα –το σφυρί και η πένσα για παράδειγμα- αλλά ευτυχώς πάνω στην ώρα κατέφτασε ο θηριοδαμαστής κύριος Γουίλλιαμ Μακιντάιρ.

'''Ει-έι-έι! Κόφτε το και οι δύο! Σαν μωρά κάνετε! Ποιό είναι το πρόβλημά σας;'' Ρώτησε με κομμένη την ανάσα από το τρέξιμο που είχε κάνει για να τις προλάβει πριν σφάξουν η μία την άλλη.

Η έρωτησή του δέχτηκε τις τυπικές απαντήσεις, αφού καμία από τις δύο δεν ήθελε να παραδεχτεί το λάθος της:

''Η Ιρίνα είναι ηλίθια!''

''Η Σινέντ είναι παλαβή!''

Ο Γουίλλιαμ αναστέναξε.

''Λοιπόν, δε θα ρωτήσω να μάθω με ακρίβεια τι έγινε, γιατί βλέπω να με λούζετε και εμένα με καφέ. Μα ότι και αν έγινε θα σταματήσει εδώ αλλιώς θα βρείτε και οι δύο τον μπελά σας. Ωραία;'' Ρώτησε, τσαντισμένος που δύο από τις πιο ώριμες υποτίθεται παρευρισκόμενες πλακώνονταν σαν νήπια.

Η Ιρίνα και η Σινέντ το κατάλαβαν και έγνεψαν καταφατικά.

''Ωραία.'' Είπε ο Γουίλλιαμ και τις έστειλε να αλλάξουν ρούχα. Οι δυό τους υπάκουσαν και έτρεξαν να αλλάξουν πριν τους έριχνε αυτός τίποτα στο κεφάλι...

* * *

**Καιι, τέλος^^ ναι, η Ιρίνα πάλι τρώγεται με τη Σινέντ, και για κάποιο λόγο μου αρέσει να γράφω την όλη φάση... τέλος πάντων, αύριο καινούριο κεφάλαιο και μέχρι τότε, au revoir!^^**

**Α, και αν βρίσκετε σκληρό το ότι η Ιρίνα έφαγε στα μούτρα ένα ποτήρι με καφέ που έκαιγε, ενημερωτικά λέω ότι στα επόμενα κεφάλαια θα φάει μια πένσα κατακέφαλα^^ μήπως είμαι λίγο κακιά;;;; :3**

**Ελπίζω να το διασκεδάσατε!^^**

**Κάτια~**


	4. Κεφάλαιο 1ο: Mέρα πρώτη (Δευτέρα-Part 3)

**Nαιιι, κι άλλο κεφάλαιο^^ λοιπόν, δεν έχω κάτι να πω, γιατί αυτή τη στιγμή είναι 12:07 και κοιμάμαι όρθια... οπότε καληνυχτα και ελπίζω να σας αρέσει αυτό το κεφάλαιο... επίσης, μπόρει να υπάρχουν μερικά λάθη λόγω νύστας...*zzzzzzz***

Ρέγκαν και Νταν

''Είσαι σίγουρος ότι είναι καλή ιδέα;'' Ρώτησε ανήσυχα η Ρέγκαν Χολτ τον Νταν Κέιχιλ, μα παρά τον δισταγμό στην ερώτησή της, τα μάτια της έλαμπαν με έξαψη και ανυμομονησία για αυτό που πηγαίνανε να κάνουν. Και ας ήταν τελείως παλαβή και αυτοκτονική η ιδέα...

''Φυσικά και είμαι σίγουρος! Θα είναι ΤΕΛΕΙΟ, θα δεις! Θα πεθάνουμε στο γέλιο!'' Απάντησε ο Νταν με απόλυτη σιγουριά καθώς αυτός και η Ρέγκαν έμπαιναν με χίλιες προφυλάξεις στην κουζίνα, φροντίζοντας να πατάνε στις μύτες των ποδιών τους για να μην ακουστούν σε κανέναν.

Η Ρέγκαν κοίταξε πίσω της και αφού βεβαιώθηκε πως το πεδίο ήταν καθαρό, έκανε νόημα στον Νταν. ''Όλα καλά. Κάνε γρήγορα όμως! Αν καταλάβουν ότι εμείς το κάναμε, τότε είμαστε χαμένοι από χέρι!'' είπε και έτρεξε δίπλα στον Νταν.

''Εντάξει, έλα να βοηθήσεις.''

Ο Νταν και η Ρέγκαν άνοιξαν το κουτί που κρατούσαν και κοίταξαν μέσα χαμογελώντας σατανικά και χαρούμενα την ίδια στιγμή. Μέσα στο κουτί από τα αθλητικά παπούτσια του Νταν είχαν βάλει μια μεγάλη μαύρη αράχνη, τριχωτή, με μεγάλα χοντρά πόδια και μακρουλό χνουδωτό σώμα, που είχαν βρει μετά από πολύ και προσεχτικό ψάξιμο στον κήπο. Η αράχνη είχε μέγεθος περίπου όσο μια μπάλα του τέννις. Κανείς από τους δύο συνεργούς δεν ήξερε αν ήταν άκακη ή δηλητηριώδεις, οπότε μπορούσαν μονάχα να ελπίζουν ότι δεν ήταν από αυτές τις αράχνες με τις επικύνδηνες τοξίνες. Αν ήταν, τότε... μαύρο φίδι που τους έφαγε... ή, για να ακριβολογούμε, _κόκκινο φίδι που τους δηλητηρίασε._

Ο Νταν πλησίασε μια από τις καρέκλες, πάνω στην οποία η Ιρίνα είχε προ ολίγου κάνει το λάθος να αφήσει την ζακέτα της για να στεγνώσει. Έριξε προσεχτικά την αράχνη πάνω στη ζακέτα της πρώην κατασκόπου, και απλά παρακάλεσε το ζωντανό να μείνει εκεί για λίγη ώρα. Το τελευταίο που ήθελε ήταν μια τεράστια μαύρη τριχωτή αράχνη να σουλατσάρει ελεύθερη μέσα στο σπίτι.

Ο Νταν και η Ρέγκαν γέλασαν συνομοτικά. Ύστερα κρύφτηκαν βιαστικά μα παίρνοντας όλες τις προφυλάξεις που μπορούσαν, στο διπλανό δωμάτιο. Τώρα, το μόνο που έμενε ήταν να περιμένουν λίγο...

ΜΙΣΗ ΩΡΑ ΑΡΓΟΤΕΡΑ

Η Ιρίνα και ο Άλιστερ σταμάτησαν λίγο τη δουλειά για να ξεκουραστουν. Κάθισαν μαζί σε έναν καναπέ και κοιτάχτηκαν ντροπαλά. Η Ιρίνα μίσησε για ακόμα μια φορά το τικ της, που έκανε το βλέφαρο του αριστερού ματιού της να τινάζεται κάθε φορά που ένιωθε νευρική ή πιεσμένη, και καταράστηκε από μέσα της το έντονο κοκκίνισμα στα μάγουλά της.

Ο Άλιστερ, από την άλλη, δεν μπορούσε παρά να σκέφτεται πόσο την αγαπούσε. Ήθελε να της το πει, εδώ και τώρα, να την αγκαλιάσει σφιχτά και να την φιλήσει, και ας τον μισούσε μετά, ας τον δηλητηρίαζε, ας τον σκότωνε. Δεν τον ενδιέφερε. Θα τον παρηγορούσε πάντα η σκέψη ότι της είχε εξομολογηθεί τα συναισθήματά του...

Έψαξε απεγνωσμένα να της πει κάτι, κάτι που θα την έκανε να νιώσει ωραία, και ταυτόχρονα να καταλάβει πως ο ίδιος την θεωρούσε κάτι παραπάνω από απλή φίλη, ή συνεργάτισσα. Την κοίταξε προσεκτικά. Ξεροκατάπιε ντροπαλά και πήρε βαθιά ανάσα για να της μιλήσει.

''Εε... Ιρίνα...σου... σου έχει πει κανείς πόσο... πόσο όμορφη είσαι;...'' ρώτησε ο Άλιστερ ντροπαλά.

Η Ιρίνα κοκκίνησε ακόμα περισσότερο. Ένιωσε πάλι μέσα της αυτό το γλυκό, υπέροχα ζεστό συναίσθημα που πλημμύρισε ευχάριστα την καρδιά της. Αισθάνθηκε ξαφνικά πως το στόμα της ήταν στεγνό και μουδιασμένο. Με μεγάλη προσπάθεια κατάφερε να ξεστομίσει αργά τις λέξεις που ήθελε.

''Εεε... όχι... κα-κανείς δε... μου... το έχει πει... ποτέ...'' τραύλισε σιγανά. ''Για να πω την αλήθεια,'' πρόσθεσε άτονα, μα ψιθυριστά ''όλοι μου λένε πως είμαι άσχημη...''

Ο Άλιστερ της χαμογέλασε τρυφερά. ''Λένε βλακείες. Για εμένα, να ξέρεις πως είσαι πανέμορφη!'' της είπε.

Η Ιρίνα χαμογέλασε και αυτή, ντροπαλά. ''Σ-σε... σ' ευχαριστώ...'' απάντησε.

Ο Άλιστερ έγειρε προς το μέρος της, και πήρε το χέρι της στο δικό του, χαϊδεύοντάς το απαλά. Η Ιρίνα ξαφνικά ένιωσε ένα φτερούγισμα στο στομάχι της και ένα σφίξημο στο στήθος της. Όλο της το σώμα μούδιασε και το μυαλό της έπαψε να λειτουργεί κανονικά. Ένιωσε να την καταβάλλει μια ελαφριά ζαλάδα που έγινε κάπως πιο έντονη καθώς ο Άλιστερ την αγκάλιασε ρίχνοντας το ένα του χέρι γύρω από τους ώμους της.

Παραδόξως, όλα αυτά τα συναισθήματα της ήταν απίστευτα ευχάριστα, αν και νέα για αυτήν.

Καθώς ο Άλιστερ συνέχιζε να της χαϊδεύει το χέρι, η Ιρίνα ένιωσε τα δάχτυλά του να αγγίζουν τον καρπό και την παλάμη της, και να ακουμπούν στην ουλή που της είχε αφήσει ένα από τα εγκαύματα που είχε πάθει όταν είχε σώσει αυτόν και τα αδέρφια Κέιχιλ, στο Κυνήγι των Στοιχείων. Τινάχτηκε και τράβηξε το χέρι της απότομα, γυρίζοντας το κεφάλι της προς την άλλη μεριά. Ντρεπόταν απίστευτα για τα σημάδια που της είχαν αφήσει οι πληγές της.

Ο Άλιστερ την κοίταξε μπερδεμένος. ''Ε...έκανα κάτι που σε πείραξε;'' Ρώτησε ανήσυχα.

Η Ιρίνα κούνησε το κεφάλι της. ''Όχι, όχι... απλά... να... κρυώνω λίγο και... π-πάω να δω αν στέγνωσε η ζακέτα μου... και μετά ας γυρίσουμε στη δουλειά μας... οι άλλοι θα μας περιμένουν. Αρκετά χαζολογήσαμε.'' Ψέλλισε και, πριν ο Άλιστερ προλάβει να απαντήσει, αυτή έτρεξε προς την κουζίνα, για να πάρει τη ζακέτα της.

Η Ιρίνα ένιωθε ακόμη ζαλισμένη όταν μπήκε στην κουζίνα. Ακούμπησε βιαστικά και αφηρημένα το χέρι της στη ζακέτα της, και διαπίστωσε ευχαριστημένη πως το ύφασμα ήταν στεγνό. Χαμένη ακόμα στις σκέψεις της, πήρε τη ζακέτα και τη φόρεσε χώρις να κοιτάξει.

Μα τότε ένιωσε ένα ανεπαίσθητο άγγιγμα στο μπράτσο της. Γύρισε να κοιτάξει, παραξενεμένη, μα τελείως ανύποπτη.

Και τότε έτυχε να παρατηρήσει αυτό που εκείνη τη στιγμή σεριάνιζε ανέμελα πάνω στο χέρι της...

''_**ΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ!''**_

Το σπαρακτικό, γεμάτο τρόμο και αγωνία ουρλιαχτό της Ιρίνας Σπάσκι αντήχησε σε όλο σχεδόν το σπίτι –που δεν ήταν και μικρό. Τα τζάμια στα παράθυρα έτρεμαν –από θαύμα μάλιστα δεν έσπασαν-, ένα ποτήρι έπεσε και έγινε κομμάτια, και όσοι το άκουσαν και ήταν αρκετά κοντά για να ανησυχίσουν και να τρομοκρατηθούν, έτρεξαν προς την κουζίνα.

Στο δωμάτιο δίπλα από την κουζίνα, ο Νταν και η Ρέγκαν, οι δύο οργανωτές της όλης κατάστασης, έπεσαν στο πάτωμα σκάζοντας στα γέλια, μέχρι που δάκρυα έτρεχαν από τα μάτια τους.

Λίγα δεύτερα αργότερα, ο Άλιστερ, ο Ίαν και ο Γουίλλιαμ έτρεχαν μέσα στην κουζίνα, για να δουν ποιός στο καλό έσφαζε την εξαδέρφη τους.

''Ιρίνα, τι στον κόρακα;!'' Ρώτησε ο Γουίλλιαμ πανικόβλητος, παραξενεμένος και εξοργισμένος την ίδια στιγμη, μπαίνοντας φουριόζος στην κουζίνα. ''Τι σ' έπιασε και ουρλιάζεις έτσι;!''

Η Ιρίνα, που είχε κουλουριαστεί σε μια γωνιά και έτρεμε σαν να είχε πέσει στον Αρκτικό Ωκεανο, μέσα στο καταχείμωνο και έχοντας 40 πυρετό, σήκωσε αδύναμα το χέρι της και έδειξε προς το πάτωμα λίγα μέτρα πιο μπροστά, στην αράχνη που, εντελώς μπερδεμένη, είχε βρεθεί ξαφνικά ανάσκελα.

''Α-α-α-α-αυτό τ-τ-το π-πράγμα...'' τραύλισε αδύναμα, και οι λέξεις έσβηναν σχεδόν στον λαιμό της.

Ο Άλιστερ αναστέναξε, ανακουφισμένος που η αράχνη ήταν το μόνο πρόβλημα. ''Γι' αυτό όλο κι όλο ούρλιαξες έτσι;'' Ρώτησε δύσπιστα.

''Ή-ηταν π-πάνω στο χέρι μου, αν θ-θες να ξέρεις!'' Κλαψούρισε η Ιρίνα, καθώς ο Άλιστερ την βοηθούσε να σηκωθεί και να παραμείνει όρθια, καθώς τα γόνατά της έτρεμαν.

''Για όνομα, ξαδέρφη! Μια αράχνη είναι μονάχα! Και εσύ κάνεις λες και είδες τον Γκοντζίλα!'' Γκρίνιαξε ο Ίαν με τη γνωστή αναισθησία των Λούσιαν, και ιδιαίτερα των Κάμπρα.

Η Ιρίνα αποφάσισε να μην απαντήσει. Αρκετά ρεζίλι είχε γίνει, και μάλιστα μπροστά στα μάτια του Άλιστερ! Κυριολεκτικά δεν ήξερε πού και πώς να κρύψει την ντροπή της!

Εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή, ο Νταν και η Ρέγκαν έκαναν τη θριαμβευτική τους είσοδο, χαμογελώντας ύποπτα και πνίγοντας τα γέλια τους όσο καλύτερα μπορούσαν. Όχι και πολύ καλά δηλαδή, πράγμα που βοήθησε την Ιρίνα να καταλάβει αμέσως το πώς μια τεράστια τριχωτή αράχνη είχε ξαφνικά καταλήξει να κάνει βόλτα επάνω στη ζακέτα της.

Κοιτάζοντας τα δυό παιδιά στα μάτια, ήταν σαν να είχε σχεδόν διαβάσει τη σκέψη τους.

''_Εσείς;!'' _Σύριξε και, παρ' ότι ακόμα έτρεμε από το σοκ, έκανε ένα-δυό βήματα προς το μέρος τους.

Κακό αυτό.

_Πολύ κακό αυτό._

Ο Νταν ξεροκατάπιε. ''Εεε... Ρεγκ;''

''Ν-ναι Νταν;''

''ΤΡΕΧΑ!''

Ο Άλιστερ, ο Γουίλλιαμ και ο Ίαν έσκασαν στα γέλια χωρίς να μπορούν να συγκρατηθούν, καθώς έβλεπαν τον Νταν και την Ρέγκαν να εξφενδονίζονται έξω από την κουζίνα τρέχοντας απελπισμένα, με την Ιρίνα να τρέχει πίσω τους, έχοντας φανερά άσχημες διαθέσεις.

Τελικά, τα reunion μπορεί να _μην_ ήταν και τόοοοοσο χάλια, ε

* * *

**Λοιπόν, πως σας φάνηκε; Ελπίζω να σας διασκέδασε^^ για κάποιο λόγο μου φαίνεται καλή ιδέα η Ιρίνα να έχει τέτοια φοβία με τις αράχνες:3 εσείς τι λέτε;**

**Τέλος πάντων, καινούριο κεφάλαιο αύριο πάλι^^ μέχρι τότε, καληνύχταααα!^^**

**Κάτια~**


End file.
